


You Boys

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [34]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine bringing the Science Bros breakfast in the lab after they were up all night working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [You Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138461) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“Jarvis?” You called out.

 

“Yes, Y/n?” Jarvis said detecting that you wanted to talk to him.

 

“Where is my idiot brother and Bruce?” You questioned wondering where the two of them were. You were hoping that they weren’t in the lab still busting their asses off.

 

“They are in the lab Miss Stark.”

 

You groaned. “Don’t tell them that I will be down with their breakfast.” You said as you finished plating up their breakfast knowing that they probably had been there all night doing some kind of research. Something that you never understood about your brother. He was constantly working anymore. It drove you up the wall when he did so.

 

“Right Miss Stark.”

 

You picked up the tray and began to walk around the building heading to the elevator to go down to the lab floor to feed both Bruce and Tony. Sometimes you wondered if one of these days they would one day just forget to eat all together. If it wasn’t for you there would be huge problems. “Jarvis lab floor.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

You waited for a few moments and then stepped out of the elevator. You walked into the lab and saw your brother and Bruce working together. “Alright boys wrap it up.” You ordered them.

 

Tony groaned. “But Y/N.”

 

“Enough Tony.” You snapped looking at your tired brother. “You two have been down here all night and don’t lie to me Jarvis already told me everything. Now you two need to eat.”

 

“We are almost…”

 

“No Tony. I don’t want to hear it.” You said rolling your eyes. You really didn’t want to hear it. “Coffee for you Tony and tea for you Bruce.”

 

“Thank you Y/N.” Bruce said with a smile.

 

“Any time.” You said with a small smile. “Now I will be back down later for the tray. Enjoy your breakfast.” You said before walking back to the elevator and leaving the two science bros alone to eat and perhaps get more work done.

 

 


End file.
